Where are you Shawn
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: As his bad day turns to a great day he is oblivous to his horrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Psych, or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot. And even that idea I got from reading many Shawn whump stories.

_**A/N:**_ I know I said I was going to post the story when I finished all chapters, but I lied. I am hitting such a huge road block; I am posting them as they come. I decided to do this after I realized I am jumping around and have more of the very last chapter then I do of the second chapter. *Hope that made sense lol*

I am going to say this, right now. I have read so many stories that plots have ran into one huge one, lol, so if I did steal an original idea from someone, please feel free to message me and let me no. I will definitely give credit to you.

I say that because I can't shake the feeling I am borrowing from someone's story, but don't know who or how. So again don't get mad just message me, please.

Enjoy the story and I will definitely try to get past this block and actually finish a story 8D

Beta: You-won't-see-an-iguana-here

Chapter 1 (revised)

From the minute Shawn woke up he knew today would suck. For one, it was five o'clock in the morning which was way too early for anybody to be getting up, and to make it worse there was no way he was falling back asleep.

Try as he might, all he could do was lie in bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what woke him but he couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Laughing at himself, he decided to fall asleep while watching TV.

Slowly opening his eyes, the faux psych glanced at his TV clock confirming his worst fear: it was still only eight in the morning. Just as his brain began to function, his phone went off and 'I Like To Move It' filled his living room and he was half tempted to throw the phone at the wall. Instead he reluctantly answered. "Yell'o"

"Shawn? Good you're up. I need you to come by and pick up your crap that you  
told me you would get yesterday."

"Dad, really it is way too early for any sane person to be dealing with  
this."

"No, Shawn. You are not doing this again. You told me to save these things  
because you would be right over to get them, I have friends coming over and I don't need your crap taking up space."

"Fine, I'll be over later."

"Sha…"Quickly ending the call, he face planted into the couch. 'I guess that  
means I should get up then'. Even with that thought, Shawn decided to not rush  
anything and nearly two hours later he was off.

Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych

"Yo, Gus, how 'bout you skip work and we head down to the station to get a case?" Shawn called Gus as soon as he arrived at Psych office to see his best friend wasn't there.

"Shawn, I told you, I can't keep skipping work. My boss is starting to get suspicious; he even wants to meet Mrs. Pickles."

"No problem, just ask Buzz to borrow Little Boy Cat."

"Shawn. One: That cat is a girl and two that's not the problem. Two: you always drag me around like I have no life , you never take what I want to do in consideration. You know what? I need a couple 'Gus' days; no Shawn allowed. Call me when you decide to grow up!" Gus' voice steadily got louder and was cut quiet by only the dial tone of the phone.

"Dude… Gus... Gus-man… okay seriously, you did not hang up on me. Fine I will just do this by myself." Shawn realized he was talking to himself, and ended the call stuffing the phone into his pocket. As if his dad had been spying on him his phone went off again. Glancing at the caller's name he was tempted to not answer.

Five minutes later, he wished he hadn't answered. His dad had skipped 'hello' and when straight to yelling. Henry was demanding where Shawn was and when he was coming to get his crap. All Shawn could do was stare at his bike and wonder if he should attempt to steal 'The Blueberry'. The call had ended when his father's friends showed up and he demanded Shawn get there now.

Deciding to just bite the bullet, he took off.

Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych

He was greeted with his dad pointing up the stairs and a glance at the transportation. Wasting no time he had greeted his dad's friends and sprinted up to his room; that was an hour ago.

He had hoped he could stuff some things in his backpack, but soon realizing that we would need to either call Gus or ask his dad for his truck; he wasn't looking for either.

Throughout the years since meeting Gus, Shawn and Gus had gotten in plenty of fights and Shawn knew the best thing to do was give his friend space, that left his father.

He knew Henry was still entertaining his friends and that it could last awhile and there was no way in hell that he was going to risk the older men ganging up on him.

So there Shawn was lying on his old bed messing with a Furby he never knew he had had. Glancing around his room his eyes landed on his window and the infamous tree. The same tree he used to sneak out to Gus's when ever his parents would fight or after the divorce and he didn't want to be with his dad.

The little voice in his head told him no, but his legs told him hell yes. The next thing he knew he had climbed onto the tree and, being carefully not to be seen, jumped down and slinked off to his bike. He pushed his bike a few houses down before starting the engine and for the third time that day, he was off.

Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych-Psych

The station was in disarray when Shawn arrived. Officers were running in and out of the doors and others were either on the phone or running around the station. In fact McNab was one of the few who would even acknowledge the bored young man.

Still with nothing to do, he headed over to Juliet who he had seen at her desk across the room. She had her head in her hands and Shawn could make out a case file on her desk. Lassiter was talking to her and Shawn watched as she would nod every now and then.

Shawn decided it was time to make presence known. "Hey Jules, Lassiefrass"

"What are you doing here Spencer?"

"Just stopped by to say hello"

"Spencer, just turn around and leave." With that Carlton Lasstier gave Shawn one last glare and walked off.

"Wow what's up with him." He watched as the older detective walked away, but when he glanced at Juliet he saw her watch him sadly.

"He's right, today is not the best day. Maybe you should leave."

"Jules?"

"It seems that every criminal has decided today is the day to commit some kind of crime. Everyone is busy and I don't even have time to grab lunch. I'll call you when I get home?"

After agreeing, they shared a kiss and Shawn, once again, jumped on his bike. It was still barely three o'clock when Shawn headed home. So with the roads all but empty, he got home relatively easy.

When he stepped into his apartment, he was suddenly exhausted and, quickly tossing his helmet onto the table, and went straight to his bedroom to collapse head first.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Psych, or any of the characters. Or the movie, Grown Ups, or AMC;

Though both the movie and the theater are my all time favorites

P.S: I realize the characters may be very OOC. I tried to stay in character, but this story is already three or more, I lost count, years old. So I am aware they aren't staying true to Psych, but I don't care. Lol

Chapter 2 (revised)

He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He didn't even remember falling asleep. All he knew was his pillow had fallen sometime during his nap, and he was inch from falling face first on to his bedroom floor.

He lay there letting his brain wake up, and glanced at his alarm clock. It read 6:30 pm; nearly three hours ago, he had walked out on his dad, gotten in a fight with Gus, and was asked to leave by Jules.

He knew Jules had been busy. He wasn't stupid, he could see all the officers running about, hear the phones ring off the hook. That didn't make it hurt any less when he had been looking forward to having lunch with his girlfriend.

He had walked into his kitchen hoping to grab something to eat when he saw his iPhone blinking, signaling a missed call. When he went to see who had called he had seen that Gus and Jules had left a voicemail.

He checked his best friends' first.

'_Hey Shawn. I am just calling to apologize. I know you didn't mean anything about it. It's just the boss's have been getting on my back about Psych and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Call if you want to do anything tonight.'_

The message ended and he quickly deleted it. Jules voice soon filled his ears.

'_Hey Shawn, I am sorry about what happened at the Station. I had been really looking forward to lunch with you, if only the world went filled with so many creeps. I do hope you call me; I would love to have dinner instead. Please call me.'_

He deleted this call too. He didn't even stop to think. He quickly dialed Gus's number and after assuring Gus he was over it, made plans to meet at the movie theater.

When they hung up, he called Juliet O'Hara. He assured her that he completely understood and knew she had been under a lot of stress. It took awhile to get her to believe him, but when he convinced her they made plans to meet up with Gus at the movies.

With everything in order, his bad day seemed to be getting that much better.

They had been dating for nearly two years, and he figured tonight would be the night. He knew all there was about the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew just how she liked her eggs; scrambled, how she secretly loved it when he would stay at her place, instead of her always staying at his.

Before he met Jules, he never thought anyone could make him settle down. Though he could never leave Psych, or Gus, it was really Juliet that made him think about a wife and the two point five kids with the white picket fence, maybe a dog, or two, possible a cat. And it wasn't until he had stared death in the face that he realized that was what he wanted.

So he planned for all of them to see the movie, Grown Ups. Both Gus and he had wanted to see it for awhile and Juliet had mentioned she liked a couple of the actors. Shawn figured the movie would all put them in high spirits and, after Gus would make up something about work and leave, he would pop the question at dinner. The only problem was the weather.

It had been cloudy all day. Though it had been threatening to rain, the clouds had held. Until now; the rain had started a slow dribble, but was now coming down in sheets.

The young man knew he should call Gus or Juliet for a ride, that a car can handle storms better than a bike. But he has been riding a motorcycle since he was sixteen years old, that's sixteen long years that included the occasional thunder storm while he had lived in Washington.

So he threw on a jacket, grabbed his helmet and he was off. There were only a few idiots braving the storm.

He could see no farther than a few feet ahead of him with his helmet on, but he never took that risk. The ride took twice as long as it would normally.

Half an hour later, AMC theatre came into view and he maneuvered his bike as close the building as he could.

Shawn had figured most people would be staying in the safety of their houses, especially since few cars had been on the road, but the place was packed.

Every car had the same idea, and the closest parking spot was all the way in the back. Shawn could even see the ticket area packed with people, as everyone was determine to stay warm.

Ducking his head against the pouring rain, the young man quickly ran inside and scanned for his friends.

All he saw was a flash of blond before Jules ran into his arms."Hey Jules. Miss me?"'

"I am really sorry. I really was looking forward to lunch. But I was so busy and…."

"It's okay Jules. Really I understand, you were busy and you were just doing your job."

It took some convincing, but by the time Jules stopped apologizing, Gus had shown up. Gus apologized for taking his stress on Shawn who waved it off. They bought their tickets, grabbed some food and drinks and went to watch their movie.

Two hours later they were standing by Gus's car saying goodbye. The rain was gone to be replaced by big black rain clouds.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along. Jules and I are gonna stop and get something to eat." Shawn was leaning against the blueberry as Gus hugged Juliet goodbye and climbed in the car.

He rolled down his window and gave a story about him having a busy day tomorrow and should get home early. Shawn and Juliet watched the tiny blue car drive away before slowly walking over to Shawn's bike.

"We didn't think this through did we?" Juliet gestured to Shawn's bike and then in the direction of her car.

"No, no we did not…we could meet there?" Shawn mentally smacked himself. Through he planned this all in the span of a half hour, it had been going great. Until now.

Juliet thought about it for a minute before agreeing. They planned on meeting at a cafe twenty minutes away.

Though there were plenty of cafes closer, the one they planned on held sentimental value. It was the one where they met.

They shared a kiss and Jules climbed in her car and drove off. Shawn watched the car until it was out of sight before he to climbed onto his bike.

His thoughts were full of his girlfriend, not of the road. Instead of taking his turn he drove on by.

His photographic memory was replaying his walking into the café seeing Jules in his seat. So it was a few minutes before he even noticed he was off track.

He stopped his bike and took a look around. He was alone on the road and the street lights were miles apart. Meaning he had entered in the more rural part of California.

Taking a deep breath he took out his phone and dialed Jules number. When she answered he quickly told her his situation and his position. He admitted he knew a dirt road that would get him back on the right path, but would add on ten more minutes.

He knew she was shaking her head at him, but she told him she would be waiting.

Taking on more look around he turned right onto a dirt road that would lope around.

A/N: Ok so I am trying, I really am, to continue this story. I click on Word and bring up W.A.Y.S and stare at it. Trying to think of where this story is going, and how to get it there. It doesn't help that I am picky and very critical of my work, lol, and often delete a sentence ten times before I get it right.

My point is I have not given up, but I do have a deal with all those who are sticking through with me. I am willing to put this story up for adoption if there is someone who would like to continue it. As long as you mention my name somewhere, it is all yours. I know I should be more protective, but right now I don't care, lol. Anyone who wants it just message me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where are you Shawn? Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Sorry this is so late inspiration has left and this was all I could dig up. Hope it is okay.

The storm had stopped for good but the roads were still slick and dangerous. Shawn was giving himself plenty of room to stop and being especially careful. But still, his mind was full of Juliet.

Though he would never admit it but he really appreciates the "gift" his father had given him. If he hadn't been taught how to notice what others hadn't or to train his brain to remember everything, then he never would have called in the tip and the police would have never suspected him. He would have never become a Psych for the police and would have never met Jules.

It even helped Gus and his relationship, without Psych, who knows where he would be right now. His life has defiantly turned out for the better, but it was only recently he had realized that he needed someone to care for. He couldn't go on hooking up with random women. So he thanked the heavens when one night after an especially tough case involving a child, he got the courage to ask detective O'Hara out and that she accepted.

That was almost two years ago and now he was going to make her his wife. His head was full of thoughts like these and he didn't notice the car ahead of him come to a sudden stop. Swerving just in time his tires can't get a grip on the concrete and he went rolling.

If owning a motorcycle since sixteen taught him anything, it was how to land. Tucking his arms and kicking free of the bike, the psychic suffered minor scratches and a hurt ego. Cursing, he gradually sits up and glances around. The van was long gone and all Shawn could see was his bike two feet away looking like a dead log.

Getting to his feet, slightly limping, he heads over to his bike. In the fading sun Shawn could make just make out the long dents adorning his prized possession. He lets out a string of words, kicking the dirt in frustration. Once again looking for around, this time for a street sign, he realizes he is in big trouble.

With no sign in sight he has no clue where he is. When he was heading to the theater he had been too busy keeping an eye on the road and thinking of Juliet to pay attention to his surroundings. Doing a 360 he pulls out his phone and calls Juliet. Praying it answers he takes a last look at his bike, drags it to the side of the road, and heads the way he came.

One ring…two ring…"O'Hara."

"Jules? It's Shawn"

"Shawn where are you? I was getting worried?"

"I don't know. Some ass whole practically ran me off the road and than took off. I am walking around hoping to find some kind of street sign or store."

"What do you mean you don't know where you are? It's not that far from the theatre to the restaurant."

"Well here is the thing, I wasn't really paying attention and must have took a wrong turn somewhere."

He could practically see her shaking her head and wasn't surprised by the long sigh. She stayed silent for a few more minutes and as he was about to fear she had hung up she spoke up" Ok you try to look for a sign and I will go trace back to the theatre and try to see where you could have turned. What do you see?"

"Dirt road and grass."

"I know a few dirt roads….Call me if you find a store or something. Love you and be safe."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Ok so I am attempting to fix a lot of things, mainly my Updating flaw, details, and length. I hope it makes my story more interesting. _

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story and myself to their favorites, and for everyone who has stuck with me even though I started this story two probably three years ago. _

_Thank you all_

_Oh and I don't own Airplanes by B.O.B. I wish though, it's a great song._

Shawn was going beating himself up. How could he have been so stupid as to ruin the one night that would have forever changed his life. The only thing that kept his feet moving was the mere thought of seeing Juliet again.

He didn't know who long he was walking, all he knew was the sun was long gone and all he could hear was the dirt and stones he was kicking up. His eyes were peeled but, with nothing in sight, he was beginning to lose his mind.

For all he knew he was heading the wrong way, deeper in to no-man's-land. Stopping he looked to the sky mentally smacking himself silly. An airplane flew above his head, and thing of the song Airplanes by B.O.B, he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"Please _Please_ let me get back into town. Give me a sign or something. That's all I am asking, oh and if it is not too much trouble let me be able to get my bike back safe and sound."

He was greeted by millions of bright gas filled balls twinkling above his head. The plane was long gone and his only light from the full moon.

He stares at the moon before continuing his journey. As if some greater being was watching him the city light spread out in front of him, He had never been so happy to see the bustling city. With no idea how he had taken a wrong turn he walked into the nearest building.

Billy's Pub was busy for a Wednesday night. There were multiple bikers standing around the pool table. The few tables the pub owned was taken up with a group of drunken men. Shawn could see an engagement ring around one the men's finger and figure it was a bachelor party.

The knowledge that could be him soon cast a smile on his face. His spirits rose considerably and he headed over the bartender. The young man looked as if the job was beneath him. His eyes were frozen in a glare, his mouth set in a sneer and his posture, his arms laid atop the counter, suggested he was asking to be fired.

The bartender's brows rose in curiosity as Shawn stepped in front of him. "What do you want? Ain't it past your bedtime little boy."

Shawn's patience, for once in his life, was already at a low. 'Wonder what this punks business is' Shawn quietly thought to himself. "Yeah, hey I was wondering if I could borrow your phone." Deciding to ignore the guy Shawn counts the minutes till he was back in his loves arms.

The young man stares at the psychic, sizing him up before nodding towards the back. Shawn quickly thanks him and walks behind the bar.

Juliet couldn't believe her luck. She thought tonight was going to be the night. She has had multiple boyfriends in the past and she has only fallen this hard twice. The first had been with her childhood friend and though they had promised to meet up after she became a cop, he had sadly passed away.

With Shawn it had been different. She has only known him for six years and the minute she laid eyes on him she knew he was special. She never admitted it but she love his little kid attitude and how he befriended everyone he met, minus Lassiter of course.

So when she had backed up Lassiter at the station she felt like a monster. She had thought that he would be mad at her and want to break up, but Shawn had forgiven her. Though out the whole movie all she could think about was what would happen after wards. Only to realize Shawn had brought his bike with him and he would have to leave with it.

When twenty minutes had passed she began to worry. And when he called telling her he had crashed and was lost she could have hit him. Sighing she agreed to try to find him.

There is only four known dirt roads that are between the movie theater and the restaurant Shawn and her were going to met at. The first three had turned out to be a dead end but at the fourth and last she hit a jackpot.

At first she drove by it, not noticing the glittering metal at the side of the road, but as she turned around her headlights hit the abandoned bike head on. "There's the bike, now where's Shawn?" Juliet took out her phone for the hundredth time and tried calling Shawn.

Ring….Ring…Ring….Ring…You have reached Shawn Spencer. He can't come to the phone right now…Gus why are you on my phone…Because Shawn you use this for Psych and I don't want…Beep

"Shawn where are you I found where you turned off wrong and I found your bike. Now all I need to know is _where are you_? Please call me back." Ok so now she was worried

Gus and Shawn had been friends for longer than Gus can remember. Though at times Gus questions why he still hangs around Shawn, he can't deny that his life is a lot more interesting. Sure he has gotten in a lot of trouble; he has also gotten to know what true friendship was.

So he was truly glad his friend has fallen in love, especially with a wonderful girl like Juliet. Gus was really glad his friend was getting his life in order. He really worried about Shawn those years when the young man traveled the world and called Gus once a year.

Gus did feel bad about blowing up at Shawn, but he said was true. Shawn did have a habit of forgetting Gus had a life outside of helping him play psychic. Though no matter how hard he tried staying mad at him was impossible. The movie they saw, Grown Ups, was really good and put Gus in a even better mood.

So as he bid Shawn and Juliet a good night, he couldn't imagine anything that could make this night anyworse.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all those who love my story once more. And to those who have recently added me and W.A.Y.S to their favorites.

But I am begging please Review I would love to know what you all think and how I can improve the story. I will admit that I rarely if ever review unless to tell the author to hurry up, so I can't guilt trip you all lol.

Also one more thing, and I should probably know it, but what is a hit? Is it a good or bad thing? Because I have gotten tons of hits lol


	6. Chapter 6

Where Are You Shawn Update

This is to let you all know I am completely redoing W.A.Y.S. I am making the chapters larger, writing the whole story before any chapters are posted, and making sure someone looks at it.

So any betas are welcomed if they would read beta for me 8D. So I apologize, it will be awhile before anything is posted, I am at a complete loss where to go. I don't want to copy every other Shawn Whump story, but it seems like there is not anything that hasn't been done. Also I keep deleting what I have because it seems like it doesn't work

So again Thank You for all who have stood by and tolerated the distances between my chapters, I am working on it


End file.
